


5 times Mandy wanted to kiss Lisa and the one time they did… kiss

by OlianderWilde



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And I took a bit from one of her chapter, Based on characters from Pacify, Chickenpets, I cried 11 times writing this, It is by Chicken, M/M, Oh and also Danni's characterisations, Pacify is great!, Pacifyverse, THEY'RE SO IN LOVE WHAT THE HECK!!!, and that is just the crying with actual tears :P, s but don't worry I'll link it for you, sorry - Freeform, y'all should read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24766177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlianderWilde/pseuds/OlianderWilde
Summary: Literally the title.Set Post Pacify war so you should probably read that before this.Well... definately bc it is so good but also you do you
Relationships: Mandy Brocklehurst/Lisa Turpin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15
Collections: Pacify Fan-Works: Fanfics for a Fanfic





	5 times Mandy wanted to kiss Lisa and the one time they did… kiss

**Author's Note:**

> [This here is Danni's Mandy and Lisa fic which part of mine connects to a bit.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644155/chapters/59852863) You should definitely it check out.  
> ♥ ♥ ♥  
> Oh, and here is [Pacify](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595650), you should 100% check it the heck out ♥

There was a stampede. Mandy’s heart was racing before the thought had even fully formed in her mind. They were at war. War! They were running down the stairs with the rest of the crowd. Wait. They. Where’s Lisa?

“Lisa! Lisa!!” She screamed over the shouts of the crowd, “LISA!!”

“Mandy! Mandy I’m here!” She felt a hand grab hers and through the jostles and pushing of everyone else they managed to make it to the wall… “Up there!” Lisa shouted again, this time pointing to the window nook not far from then.

Mandy nodded, “Right.” This time all they had to do was allow the group to push them and jump up at the right moment.

“You okay?” Asked Lisa, helping Mandy onto the ledge.

“No!” Mandy cried. “How could I be okay?”

“Sorry, silly question.” Mandy closed her eyes for a moment then felt the sudden embrace of her friend, “It’ll be okay. You don’t have to fight. You can look after the other kids, cheer them up. You’re good at cheering people up.”

“What about you? Are you staying?” Lisa just hugged her tighter. “Then I’ll stay too. We’ll be safer sticking together, besides… You only got an Exceeds Expectations in Defence on your O.W.L. You need someone to protect that beautiful face of yours.” She quipped, hoping her face displayed charm but knowing it really only showed how scared she was. How terrified.

Lisa let out a shaky breath… “Yeah, and you’ll need someone to shout the timeline of the Goblin rebellion at you when you get too excited,” She smiled.

“I love you.” She said. It wasn’t the first time she said it. She said it a lot, only this time she meant it differently. She meant it to say; love me; don’t die; kiss me; stay with me forever; I can’t let you go; please kiss me; I love you; I love you; I love you…

“I love you too,” Lisa replied, “Now, let’s go kill some Death Eaters yeah?”

“Okay.”

~%~%~%~%~%~

It was only two hours ago that Harry and Professor Snape had left the Great Hall. Three hours and everything was still a mess. There were no more wounded, Harry had taken care of that. Professor McGonagall was still there, quietly packing up all the white sheets and medical equipment. Others were trying to help but mostly everyone was just sat huddled together with their families. Mr. Filch was using a muggle mop to clean up spills, and she had seen Hagrid looking for a bucket for… well who knows, really?

They should really go find a cot somewhere, surely the Slytherin dorms weren’t as bad as Ravenclaw. Maybe the portrait would let them in, after all of this who even cares about a stupid password?

But leaving, getting up, moving, would mean waking up Lisa. And that was not worth it.

Lisa had managed about ten minutes after asking Harry to help Cho before she had burst into tears, how long ago was that? It didn’t feel like very long at all but really it must have been.

All she knew was that Lisa needed her, and that was more than enough.

Her back rested against the heated brick. Her legs were numb where Lisa’s head rested in her lap. Every time Mandy thought about Lisa she couldn’t help but look down at her. Who in their right mind would ever want to disturb her, she looked so peaceful. Mandy never stopped looking at Lisa, she couldn’t help it.

It was around then that Mandy had a thought. The thought had struck her before of course, many times, just not unprompted. The thought to kiss her. It was usually in the loud moments, just in passing. Lisa explaining her wild concepts, _kiss her,_ Lisa complaining about homework, _kiss her,_ Lisa laughing, _kiss her._ Don’t kiss her now, she is asleep. Kiss her when she is awake.

It was never like this, where she actively had to try not to, to stop herself.

They had just survived, that adrenalin, they had almost died, both of them. Lisa could have died. That didn’t bear thinking about. They were here, that is all that mattered. Mandy looked up, her head hitting the wall, a tear escaped her eye. She shut her eyes tightly willing herself not to cry. But Lisa was alive. She wept.

~%~%~%~%~%~

It had been one week since the Battle of Hogwarts and they had decided to stay at Hogwarts to help in any way they could with repairs. Ravenclaw tower had been all but destroyed in the battle so along with the rest of the students who weren’t ready to go home, or this who didn’t have a home to go back to… They slept in the Great Hall.

It was a little crowded, but Mandy and Lisa found a spot in the corner no one had claimed and it was far enough away that no one would be able to hear them if they were quite enough.

“Hey Lisa,” Mandy whispered, nudging her sleeping bag with her hip.

“Mmhmm?” Lisa wriggled onto her side to face her.

“Do you think…” Mandy too, twisted around to face Lisa. “Do you think Harry and Snape have a name?”

“What do you mean, of course they have names…”

“No. I mean like just one name, for them… like Harry Potter and Snape, err what was… Severus. Harry Potter and Severus Snape. Potter and Snape… Pape.”

“Pape!” Lisa laughed a little too loud for the slumbering and muttering masses around them. “Sorry,” She whispered, “Pape?”

“Or I suppose… Snotter…”

Lisa grabbed at her pillow and managed to stuff it into her mouth before she burst out with laughter. “Snotter!” The pulled back and took a deep breath, the thrust her face forward again to once again muggle the “Snotter!”

“Well it’s not _that_ funny.”

“Mandy, she raised her eyebrows at her, Professor Snape would kill you!”

“Alright well, what about… Snater?”

“Sevarry” Lisa giggled

“Potterus”

“Potape”

“Snaparry”

“Mandy…?”

“Peverus... huh? Yeah?”

“I’m really glad you’re not dead.”

“Oh, yeah, me too I guess. I’m really happy you’re safe too; I don’t really know what I’d do without you to be honest.”

Mandy heard a small whimper as she saw Lisa duck down under the covers of her sleeping bag. “Hey, Leese?” Mandy shuffled closer and practically collapsed on top of her, “Lisa, it’s okay, we’re both here, I’ve got you and I’m not letting you go again.”

Mandy pulled out her hand and started patting where she assumed Lisa’s head was, it was a little while before she came up for air again and when she did, Mandy couldn’t help but smile. Her hair was messy and her eyes were puffy, her whole face was blotchy; she was so cute!

“Welcome back,” Mandy smiled, brushing a clump of hair out of Lisa’s face.

Lisa sniffled which only made Mandy smile more.

“You wanna go to sleep?” Mandy’s hand stayed on her cheek, brushing imaginary tears from Lisa’s face, “It _is_ pretty late.”

Lisa nodded, slowly, her face shifting slightly closer to Mandy’s. Mandy couldn’t help moving closer, staring into her teary eyes, they’re so shiny… _She is so beautiful._ She was _always_ so beautiful.

It was then, that the door, not very far away from them creaked open and Mandy’s heart jumped; she pulled away on instinct. _Shit!_ That… she hadn’t meant to do that. She internally groaned, “Good- Goodnight Leese,” She said softly, rolling on her back and squeezing her eyes shut.

“Night…”

~%~%~%~%~%~

It was only the next day that Mandy wanted to kiss her again. Their small group was assigned to the Library, sorting through the pile of charred books and cataloguing those that were still usable.

It was the only time they wouldn’t get shushed by Madame Pince, but instead of chatting away loudly their heads were close, talking quietly while sorting through the Muggle classics section.

“So about…” Lisa began, after a few moments of quiet.

“Do you think we’ll be allowed to come back next year to do our N.E.W.Ts?” She interrupted, really not wanting to talk about last night.

“Oh, well, I suppose they’d have to… I kinda need one but what I was going to say is about…”

“Shh,” Mandy held up her hand, “Sorry but,” Mandy spinned around and parted a few books to see the Patil twins, her Snape senses were tingling.

Mandy stepped back to let Lisa have a look. “That’s true. But he’s so old! And…scary, honestly. No, Malfoy and Potter are better suited, don’t you think?” Said Padma.

“They’d be so cute!” Parvati coo’d.

Mandy grit her teeth, this was a hill she was prepared to die on. “Alright. That’s it!”

“Mandy no.” Lisa gasped, grabbing her wrist to try and hold her back.

“Are you fucking _kidding_ me right now?” She hissed, spinning around the corner. She felt Lisa’s pull but it wasn’t even close to stopping her. _How dare they!_

Mandy couldn’t see a whole lot in her rage but she felt Lisa let go of her wrist and whisper “Malfoy’s not even gay. I heard he hooked up with Parkinson.”

She was defending them! Mandy couldn’t help but smile at her.

She shook her head a little, “No, no, Malfoy is at least a little gay, but that’s not the point,” She turned on the twins, “Harry and Professor Snape are soulmates! Or did you miss that part?”

“Mandy, you need to calm down a little,” Lisa said placatingly.

“I don’t care! I’m trying to defend the honour of… of… of Snotter!”

“I thought we decided on Pape?” Lisa muttered. Mandy looked over at her, her anger transforming into something else. Yeah, definitely want to kiss her again.

“I think Snarry sounds better,”said Parvati.

“Oooh, actually, I like that!” Mandy pondered, “Yes, yes… Snarry. Why didn’t we think of that Leese?” She smiled. Pape… Snarry sounded a lot better.

“And if he was with Malfoy it would be Drarry,” Padma added.

“Oooh, yes!” Parvati grinned.

“No!” Mady hissed.

“No, no, no, no, NO!” Lisa shrieked. Then, hazel eyes wide, she clamped a hand over her mouth. Padma and Parvati glowered at her, but Mandy beamed. That was it. That right there. Mandy was irrevocably in love.

~%~%~%~%~%~

By the following Tuesday afternoon all those working on repairs to the castle had been assigned bed and a dorm room which they were allowed to sleep in should they wish to stay in the castle overnight. Professor Flitwick handed them each a card, Mandy’s read ‘ _Hufflepuff 7_ _th_ _year female dormitory_ ’.

“What does yours say?” She asked Lisa, hoping that if it was somewhere else they’d be able to trade or ask to be moved.

“Hufflepuff seventh year dorms,” she showed Mandy the card, “You?”

“Same,” Mandy smiled, holding the door open for Lisa, “It’ll be cool to see the Hufflepuff rooms… I alway liked yellow.”

“That’s the fourth time you’ve said you like yellow today. What’s going on?”

“What do you mean? I _do_ like yellow.”

“I know that. It has been your favourite colour since before we met, but you’ve said it a lot, and you only repeat yourself when you’re nervous. So, what are you nervous about?”

“Oh,” Mandy sighed, “Nothing, just you know, big day I guess…” She attempted a nonchalant smile but could tell she failed when Lisa groaned and pulled her over to the side of the empty corridor. She stared at Mandy for a few seconds before seemingly deciding better and pulling her into the broom cupboard only a few steps away.

“Alright. Spill it.” Lisa demanded.

“Lisa, this… this isn’t funny.”

“And I’m nowhere close to laughing, please just tell me what is going on with you? Any other emotion is more that welcome but nervous? Em, we won. There is nothing you have to be nervous about…”

She was standing so close. “I- I have to go,” Mandy shook her head to look away from the questioning hazel eyes and flung the door open. It’s not worth losing her. Nothing is worth losing Lisa.

“Hey, wait.” Lisa called, following her out only to drag her back in. The force of the pull was too much and Mandy ended up slammed against the back wall, Lisa braced one arm over her for avoid crashing. “Sorry, I- “ She started to giggle. Unbelievable.

Mandy started to giggle too. But then she made a mistake. She looked up into her face, her eyes shining with laughter and her hair hanging just so over her face, there was a soot mark on her cheek.

She took a breath and reached out, rubbing it away with her thumb. Lisa stopped giggling. Shit. _Kiss her,_ her mind shouted. _It’s Lisa, she loves you._ Not like that. _Yes like that!_

“I have to go now,” Mandy dropped to the flaw and twisted so she could crawl out of the broom cupboard.

“Mandy? Mandy,” Lisa called after her.

But Mandy didn’t look back. Lisa didn’t need to see her cry.

~%~%~%~%~%~

She didn’t know how long she spent in her bed trying but failing not to cry but she knew it must have been a while because when the door creaked open the only light in the room was from the pale moonlight that mirrored in the small room.

“Mandy?” Lisa’s voice calls softly, “I didn’t think you’d want to join everyone for dinner… I brought you your favourite…”

Mandy tried to calm her breath in order to make her voice sound even, “Thank you.”

“Is this about Professor Snape? Or the Battle? Or your parents?”

“No,”

“Is it because there aren’t enough yellow things in this room?” She asked, and a moment later the candles in the room flickered to life.

Mandy sobbed a laugh. “No.”

“You don’t have to talk about it, I’m sorry about earlier, you don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to.”

“’Ts Okay. Sorry I ran away,”Mandy breathed a little easier and rubbed her face on the pillow.

“That’s okay, you hungry?”

Mandy felt the weight at the end of her bed as Lisa sat down. “Not really, maybe later.”

“I’ve never seen you cry before… I don’t really know what to do.”

 _Hug me. Kiss me. Tell me you love me._ Mandy just shrugged her shoulders.

Lisa stood up and must have put down the tea tray if the gentle clanging was any indication. “Budge up.”

Mandy tried not to act weird about Lisa kicking off her shoes and hopping in bed with her, instead she shuffled back, keeping the doona wrapped tightly around her.

“Here,” Lisa loosened the sheets from Mandy’s grasp pulled them over both of them and added an extra pillow to the bed. “Better?” She asked, wrapping her arms around her friend, so Mandy’s head was tucked comfortably by her neck.

Mandy nodded.

“Good, I love you.”

A fresh wave of emotion hit Mandy as she said those words, almost tearing her apart. She held Lisa closer and sobbed.

“Oh,” Lisa froze, “Do you…?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

Lisa pulled back and Mandy wen’t limp. This is it. This is the end.

“Yes it does. I- Mandy…” Lisa laid a hand on her shoulder, “… When I say - Mandy, you remember what Professor Snape said to Harry right before the battle?”

Mandy nodded. She didn’t know, she didn’t want to think about anything right now. She just wanted this over with.

“Mandy, I love you in any way you’ll have me. I’m not about to let you go.” Lisa took a deep breath. “I know we’re nothing as cool as soulmates but that’s okay isn’t it?”

What? “You. Love me?”

“Obviously.”

“Oh.” Mandy didn’t know what to say. What to do. But that was okay. She didn’t have to.

Because the one time Mandy’s head didn’t say ‘ _kiss her’_ , Lisa’s did.


End file.
